Plasma M16
The Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle,[[|2]] more commonly known as the Plasma Rifle, is a Covenant infantry weapon. edit] Design Details [[]]EnlargeA Plasma Rifle's schematics.The Plasma Rifle is a Covenant Directed Energy Weapon that uses a superheated ionized gas called Plasma instead of projectile ammunition. The weapon's inner workings is comprised of several components, a power cell that keeps the weapon active, power the magnetic containment field, and carry out the firing cycle. The weapon has a power output of 100-150 KV @ 2~3 dA, and can fire 360~540 rounds per minute. Unlike the Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol, the plasma rifle is capable of semi-automatic and full automatic fire. The plasma rifle consists of two large semiautomatic weapons welded together one on top, the other beneath. The pair of curved bodies are joined via the trigger guard.[[|3]] Placed atop one another, these projectors fire in a "stagger" pattern taking the slow automatic fire of each individual collimator and combining it, this design allows a faster rate of fire and more rounds per second. The side of the weapon has a small temperature gauge this visually informs the wielder how close the weapon is to overheating.[[|3]] The rifle, like most Covenant weapons are smooth and aerodynamic, almost organic in appearance.[[|3]] Covenant technology poses no instrumentality, meaning none of the surface controls or triggers connect in any way human scientists can understand.[[|4]] Like most Covenant weapons, the Plasma Rifle has no sights. It appears to rely entirely on the user's HUD reticule for aim assistance. The Type-25 DER is the primary weapon of the Covenant’s officer corps,[[|2]] standard issue to Sangheili and Jiralhanae, lower caste species within the Covenant who have attained significant rank within the Covenant military are issued this weapon during operations. The Type-25 DER was one of the earliest and most frequently encountered Covenant plasma weapon. It occupies a role very similar to the human assault rifle.[[|5]] In the post-war era the T25 DER is still the primary weapon of the of the Sangheilian armed forces.[[|2]] The lethality of the Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle is extreme. Injuries inflicted to a victim are severe third-degree burns, this type of injury destroys the outer layer of skin and the entire layer beneath; the wound is cauterized instantly upon impact.[[|6]][[|7]] Body fluids would be subjected to flash vaporization, inducing a strain or a shock on the body after impact[[|8]], fluids trapped in organs or arteries in addition to the rapid expansion of heat would cause ruptures or small explosions causing additional damage to the target. At close range two bursts from the Type-25 DER have enough thermal transfer and kinetic energy to pass through victims with ease,[[|9]] close range impacts can also cause dismemberment of limbs.[[|6]] Near misses can also cause injury to the target, as they produce severe burns to the area they pass, this can also cause heat trauma or heat stroke from the extreme temperatures of the bolt.[[|10]][[|11]] Should the plasma impact an object, the impact can cause splash damage creating debris both non-heated and heated that may come into contact with a target, with a crippling or lethal effect.[[|12]] Generally two hits from either a Plasma Pistol or Plasma Rifle will kill a light or unarmored target.[[|9]] edit] Advantages The plasma rifle is a close to medium range weapon, and as such can inflict very high damage at range. The plasma rifle can also be used at long range if the user fires slowly and aims carefully by leading the target. The rifle is extremely efficient at killing "soft" targets, while doing lethal amounts of damage to a heavily armored target. Enough infantry equipped with Type-25 rifles can halt enemy infantry advance with its ability to deliver harassing suppressive fire; this tactic is also reflected in the Covenant's combat doctrine: destroy enemy morale with harassing fire from distant or hidden snipers and intimate exposure to the alien-ness of their infantry. SPARTAN-IIs and Elites have the ability to dual-wield plasma rifles, doubling their efficiency in close to medium range combat situations. The plasma rifle's high velocity bolt coupled with its kinetic impact to a target can temporarily stun a target like a SPARTAN-II. edit] Disadvantages The plasma rifle, when fired continuously, overheats very quickly because of the rapid cycling, loading, ignition, and release sequence of energy; to prevent the weapon from being damaged, the Type-25 DER temporarily shuts down and opens heating vents to allow the excess heat to dissipate before the weapon reactivates. This process leaves the weapon inoperable and useless. Careless infantry who are not aware of the function of the Plasma Rifle can get themselves killed because of this. Human military experts and scientists do not understand how Covenant plasma weapons work, or how they are recharged; as such, when the battery is depleted, the rifle must be discarded or replaced. At 10% charge level, the plasma rifle will begin to misfire, this is due to the power cells inability to deliver enough energy to start and complete the ignition and release phase of operation, hampering the operator's use of the weapon. Although the plasma rifle can strike a target at longer ranges, it is not suited for long range combat, due to two distinct properties of the weapons operation. The first is the rate of thermal expansion which is determined by the rate of the bloom of the bolt. The second factor is speed: the faster the bolt goes, the farther the bolt will travel before the magnetic field begins to weaken, causing the temperature of the bolt to cool before the magnetic field becomes unstable and finally dissipates. The bolt also loses velocity and kinetic impact with longer travel distance. Category:Weapons